Many people desire to exercise, and in order to effectively exercise they require exercise equipment. A staple piece of exercise equipment is the stability ball, which is known by a number of different names, including a Swiss ball, balance ball, birth ball, body ball, ball, fitness ball, gym ball, gymnastic ball, physio ball, Pilates ball, Pezzi ball, Swedish ball, therapy ball, or yoga ball.
The stability ball provides an excellent means of developing balance, and targeting the core muscles that contribute to good balance. However, stability balls are quite large, and take up an undesirable amount of room. They are difficult and bulky to store, and eventually over time lose air and deflate to the point that they are no longer unusable.
Accordingly there is a need for an exercise device that provides the benefits of a stability ball, but does not have the accompanying drawbacks associated with a stability ball.